Terapia Conjunta
by Jules152
Summary: Draco e Ginny são obrigados a fazer terapia conjunta... FINAL
1. Default Chapter

**Notas da Tradutora:**Pessoas, sei que deixei minha outra fic de lado, prometo que vou continuar ela!Mas isso é um Teaser, ou seja, um pedacinho da fic inteira! É a tradução de _Therapy Buddies_, é um short fic, da Jade Okelani, é só para ver se vcs vão gostar. Eu amei e foi muito indicada. Please review.

Disclaimer: Vcs sabem que não é meu, não possuo nem o plot ( idéia).Não me processem !!!!

_Teaser_

- Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley, Eu estou realmente grata que os dois estejam aqui.

Um silêncio sepulcral foi a única resposta dos dois jovens, sentados no sofá em frente dela.

- Meu nome é Dra. Penella Barnes e vocês foram escolhidos aleatoriamente para ser Companheiros de Terapia, um curso que Prof. Dumbledore aprovou para melhorar o relacionamento entre os estudantes de casas diferentes. 

- Nós estamos cientes.- Disse o rapaz monotonamente - Nos não somos surdos, escutamos a notificação que Dumbledore deu antes de termos que pôr os nossos nomes naquele estúpido chapéu.

Uma sobrancelha dela se levantou -Nem todos os estudantes que falei foram tão abertos com suas opiniões como você, Sr. Malfoy.

Ele deu um riso – E que me importa? Você não é uma professora daqui, você não pode tirar pontos da minha casa. Você é uma trouxa.

Penella se endireitou na cadeira. Mesmo não estando totalmente acostumada com o mundo mágico, ela sabia o que "trouxa" significava, e pronunciado como Sr. Malfoy pronunciou, definitivamente não era um elogio.

- Bom, - Disse forçadamente – Estou feliz que você não mascarou seu sentimentos por medo de uma punição. Isso é um lugar seguro, um fórum aberto. Você pode falar o que você quiser, ou o que você sentir, só quero que seja honesto.

- Claro! - disse sarcasticamente.

- E, - Penella continuou audaciosamente –já que eu insisto em honestidade, eu pedi a ajuda de vários Professores em lançar feitiços nesta sala. Sinceridade total não é opcional. Se você se sentir desconfortável em participar, você pode se retirar da sessão, repetir na matéria e perder 100 pontos para sua casa.

Os olhos de ambos jovens arregalaram e Penella ficou plenamente satisfeita em obter essa reação do garoto impertinente.Ela suspirou _Garoto_ ela pensou _ele tem 17 anos, e age como tal_.

A garota, Ginny, levantou seu queixo orgulhosamente - _Eu_ não tenho nada para esconder - Ela lançou um olhar para o garoto à sua esquerda, e Penella reprimiu um riso.

- Vamos tentar uma breve associação de palavras, nada muito difícil para nossa primeira sessão.-Ela sugeriu - Você responderá primeiramente Sr. Malfoy , e depois você Srta. Weasley. É um jeito fácil e bom de começarmos.

- Sonserina ?

- Orgulho

- Idiotas

- Grifinória ?

- Otários

- Orgulho

Penella começou a suspeitar o porquê da tensão existente entre os estudantes das diferentes casas. Desde que eles concordaram em algo (de uma certa maneira) ela decidiu continuar no assunto.

- Orgulho ?

- Pai

- Estúpido

- Mãe ?

- Amor

- Lar

- Quadribol ?

- Ganhar

- Harry

- Amor?

- Lucifer

- Tom

E com isso a garota estava prestes a chorar. Penella ficou tentada a continuar, mas o garoto estava com um olhar sombrio e a garota estava a ponto a gritar, ela não sabia quanto mais ela conseguiria arrancar deles.Fazendo uma anotação para pesquisar sobre a ligação do nome Tom a Ginny Weasley, Penella os liberou pedindo para eles voltarem no dia seguinte na mesma hora. Malfoy saiu primeiro graciosamente. Ginny ficou para atrás se recuperando, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, respirando fundo antes dela sair também.

Penella esperou pela sua próxima sessão.

Gostou? Diga.Quer saber o final? Diga! Não gostou? Diga! Pelo amor do Santo Cristo Redentor, diga algo!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

- Bem-vindos. Acredito que nosso tempo separados foi gasto em profundos pensamentos, na tentativa de descobrir vocês mesmos como indivíduos? 

- A Professora Trelawney nos fez ler folhas de chá que disseram que eu ia fugir e me juntar a um circo trouxa quando a pressão de ser um Malfoy finalmente me sucumbir. Eu acho que gostaria de ser um acrobata.

- Eu achei um trevo de quatro folhas com meu irmão. Ele disse que não é realmente mágico. Hermione disse que ele só está ainda amargurado por causa do incidente com o ouro de Leprechauns alguns anos atrás. Harry jura que se eu guardar comigo vai me trazer sorte.

- Sim, mas Ginny, o que isso tem a ver sobre você mesma?

-Que ela anda com gente idiota?

- Draco, por favor, não faça comentários às expressões dos sentimentos da Ginny.

- Você quer dizer que eu tenho que apenas ouvi-la sem tirar sarro dela? Como isso vai ajudar a minha sanidade mental?

- Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui com ele, afinal? Eu sei que é aleatório, mas eu não poderia ter sido posta com alguém mais gentil, com mais compaixão humana... o mascote da Sonserina, talvez?

- Com réplicas tão sagazes como essa, é espantoso que o clã dos Weasley não tenha descoberto como sair da pobreza ainda. – Draco zombou.

- Chega. – Ambos se voltaram ao ouvir o tom severo na voz de Penella. – Essa contra-produção vai acabar neste momento. Draco, se você vai ficar se dirigindo a Ginny com hostilidade, devo insistir que o faça polidamente. Nada de xingamentos ou observações maldosas. Ginny, a mesma coisa vale pra você. Se vocês têm alguma coisa desagradável pra dizer um ao outro, de qualquer jeito, digam, mas de uma maneira respeitosa.

- Eu respeitosamente acho ele um estúpido idiota que se delicia torturando meu irmão e seus amigos porque ele não tem a capacidade ou esperteza de fazer nada que valha a pena com o tempo dele.

- É, e eu respeitosamente acho ela uma menininha boba que não tem juízo para ficar fora de assuntos que não interessam a ela. E mais, ela tem uma bunda grande.

- Eu NÃO tenho a bunda grande! Retire o que disse!

- Ah, sim, discorde com a única coisa que é evidentemente falsa, é como admitir que todo o resto é verdade. Belo espetáculo, Weasley.

- Eu te odeio. Eu realmente, de verdade odeio você, Malfoy.

Draco permaneceu quieto após esta menção. Penella fez anotações em seu caderno.

- Bem, tão construtivo quanto tudo isto é, eu acho que devemos prosseguir. Ginny, como você vai no colégio?

- Bem.

- Pffffff.

- Isso foi uma palavra, Sr. Malfoy?

- Eu ESTOU indo bem. Agora. O que isso tem a ver com você, afinal?

- Quando uma das seguidoras de Harry Potter some do mapa e começa a matar todas as aulas é difícil não notar. Especialmente quando você começou a fumar na porta do banheiro da Sonserina.

- Eu não sou uma seguidora do Harry!

- Você começou a fumar, Ginny?

- Não. Sim. Mais ou menos. Um pouquinho.

- Não se fuma mais ou menos, Weasley. Você fuma ou não fuma. E você fuma como uma chaminé.

- Vai. Te. Catar. Doninha.

- Agora chega. Você me paga, Weasley.

- Uh, estou morrendo de medo. Olha como estou tremendo aterrorizada.

- Do que você tem medo, Ginny?

Ginny congelou, seus olhos arregalados e assustados. _Reação interessante_, Penella pensou. A sala não permitiria uma mentiria, e ela notou quando Ginny procurava por uma meia verdade, algo que poderia burlar os feitiços da sala. _O que uma garota de dezesseis anos poderia temer tanto em revelar?_

- Me deixarem sozinha. Tenho medo de que me deixem sozinha.

_Parabéns, _Penella pensou_, você acaba de superar os Professores Snape e McGonagall._

- E você, Sr. Malfoy?

A expressão de pânico não estava presente na face dele. Talvez a enrolação de Ginny permitiu que ele se preparasse para essa pergunta. De qualquer maneira, ele sentou calmamente, encarou placidamente um ponto fixo abaixo do ombro esquerdo de Penella. Sua resposta então a surpreendeu com sua honestidade brutal que foi preciso vários segundos para se recuperar.

- Meu pai, claro.

- Por que seu pai te dá medo, Draco?

Com um meio sorriso debochado. – Você já o conheceu?

- Ainda não tive o prazer.

- Então você não pode compreender.

Ele a encarou nos olhos por alguns instantes e Penella desviou primeiro.

- Isto é tudo por hoje. Verei os dois amanhã.  
  


~

O corredor estava deserto. Como sempre depois que as aulas acabavam e todos os estudantes estavam enfurnados nas Salas Comuns. Não era para eles estarem zanzando pela escola à noite, sozinhos, mas ele era Monitor-chefe e ninguém tomava conhecimento dela quando ela não queria que tomassem. Não foi esse o motivo de tantos e tantos problemas uma vez?

Ele andava atrás dela lentamente, como sempre fazia, e a puxou para um canto escuro do castelo que nem Filch conhecia. Sua boca estava no pescoço dela, suas mãos ocupadas com o corpo dela como se ele não pudesse ter o suficiente, seu nariz respirando a essência da garota como se aquilo fosse essencial para sua sobrevivência.

Ela deixou que ele a tocasse, deixou que ele movesse suas mãos por onde quisesse, que sua boca provasse o que nenhum outro provou antes. Com o coração pesado, ela deixou que ele a encostasse na parede, uma das pernas entre as dela até que ela gemeu derrotada e então o tocou.

- Eu te odeio – ela sussurrou enquanto ele a apertou contra a escuridão dos corredores – Eu odeio o que você fez comigo, o que eu fiz comigo, do que você me faz lembrar. Eu odeio você por me fazer... – Ela segurou a língua e ele se aproximou dela, apertando seu corpo contra o dela completamente. – Eu te odeio. – Sua voz era fraca mas segura e havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Eu sei. – ele disse numa voz quase suave enquanto sua boca ia de encontro à dela.

~


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- Ginny, eu tive o prazer de conhecer seu irmão ontem à tarde.

Uma expressão de cautela veio à sua face. _Ela era sempre cautelosa_, Penella reparou, mas em certos momentos ela ficava especialmente assim.

- Nós tivemos uma amável conversa. Ele e sua parceira de terapia, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco riu desdenhosamente. Ginny o olhou como se pudesse matá-lo com o olhar. Penella franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você deve perdoar meu irmão. Ele é incrivelmente... rígido... em se tratando do que ele pensa sobre as pessoas. Tenho certeza que o que quer que seja que ele tenha dito sobre Pansy foi só...

- Ginny, - Penella interrompeu – eu disse que tive uma adorável conversa com Ron e Pansy e era verdade. Depois dos momentos iniciais de hesitação, eles acharam a idéia da terapia ótima. Eu inclusive dei a eles crédito extra no dever de casa.

- Crédito extra no dever de casa? Pela terapia?

- Por acaso detecto um tom de descrença na sua voz. Sr. Malfoy?

- Você é louca ou estúpida? Eles estão brincando com você. Sonserinos e Grifinórios _NÃO_ se dão bem e se estão fingindo isso, é só porque Pansy provavelmente descobriu que se livrariam um do outro mais rápido dessa maneira.

- Ah, claro. _Pansy_ descobriu. Porque _Pansy_ é tão esperta e tão... tão...

- O que? Cospe Weasley, se você tem alguma coisa a dizer.

- Tão inteligente e cheia de recursos como uma boa Sonserina deve ser.

- Ginny, você parece ressentida. Por que a Pansy não deveria ser uma boa Sonserina...

- Ela deveria, tá bem? Esquece que eu disse alguma coisa. Pansy é perfeita e eu sou estúpida.

Eles todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Penella pretendeu escrever algo muito importante nas suas anotações enquanto lançava olhares disfarçados aos ocupantes do sofá. Ginny fixou os olhos em suas mãos enquanto retirava nervosamente pele morta em volta das cutículas. Draco olhou para Ginny da mesma maneira que Penella olhou para ambos...discretamente, torcendo que eles não notassem.

- Draco, você odeia a Ginny?

Levantou sua cabeça instantaneamente e ela sentiu aquele olhar frio penetrar por ela.

- Não – ele soltou.

- Claro que não. – Ginny ainda com atenção em suas cutículas – Ódio é um sentimento muito forte para ele sentir por mim. Eu não sou nada, sabe. Ninguém. Pergunte para qualquer um.

- Isto é tudo por hoje – Foi Draco quem falou, não Penella. Ainda havia constrição em sua voz e por alguma razão, Penella não estava disposta a discutir.

- É – ela concordou – Eu os verei amanhã. Mas eu tenho dever de casa pra vocês. – Ela entregou a eles um pergaminho cada um. – Espero que esteja pronto amanhã à tarde. Falarei com Prof. Dumbledore e vocês serão liberados das aulas da manhã.

Silenciosamente saíram da sala.

~

Tudo começou numa partida de Quadribol. Ela foi assistir por causa do Harry, mas fingia que era para o Ron. Ela sentou entre Lizzie e Hermione, e fingia não notar o jeito de Harry olhava de vez em quanto para os bancos, olhando nos olhos da namorada, enquanto procurava pelo pomo. Se ela quisesse era fácil fazer de conta, se sentando muito próximo à Lizzie, que os olhares eram para ela mesmo, que ele não conseguia ficar um jogo inteiro sem ao menos olhá-la .

Grifinória estava jogando contra Sonserina. E que jogo era! Durou cerca de 13 horas. Toda hora que Harry visava o pomo, Draco corria em sua direção quase derrubando ambos da vassoura.Apesar dela não pensar muito sobre isso, Ginny tinha um relutante respeito pela determinação feroz que alguns Sonserinos tinham em relação às suas metas. Ela imaginava que se ela possuísse ao menos metade dessa obstinação, Harry olharia para ela do jeito que ele olha para Lizzie.

Ron se tornou goleiro no ano seguinte ao torneio Tribruxo. Oliver Wood foi embora, Harry era o capitão do time, e foi acusado de favoritismo ao dar a posição de goleiro ao seu melhor amigo. Ron não deixou que eles reclamassem por muito tempo, já que provou ser um talentoso jogador. Isso lhe deu bastante confiança, equilíbrio, sendo um jogador estrela, não esquecendo de mencionar que ele se tornou um sucesso entre as garotas da escola, para o desagrado de Hermione.

As garotas gritavam por Draco também e Harry. Este não dava muita atenção, não reparando elas enquanto se dirigia à Lizzie depois de cada jogo. Ron saboreava a atenção, e Draco... Draco parecia totalmente desinteressando na coisa toda. Se a Sonserina ganhava, ele se retirava com seus companheiros para celebrar; se perdia, ele ficava com o pior de seus humores, que as pessoas que o conheciam sabiam bem.

Neste dia a Sonserina ganhou. Harry estendeu a mão e Draco o cumprimentou, sorrindo satisfeito. Harry pareceu não ligar muito. Ele saudou o time, disse que haviam jogado bem e correu para Lizzie, com um braço em volta dela e outro em volta de Ron. Até que Ron visualizou Hermione e se despediu dos dois. Eles riram e os olharam partir, então Harry sussurrou algo no ouvido de Lizzie e o sorriso se tornou algo mais íntimo, fazendo Ginny desviar o olhar.

Ao longe, ela avistou Draco andando sem seus barulhentos companheiros e se perguntou o que acontecia. Atraída pelo mesmo instinto que a levou a um diário amaldiçoado. Ginny contornou o campo de Quadribol até estar seguindo Draco Malfoy em direção às árvores que margeiam da Floresta Proibida. Ele andou por quase uma hora e justo quando ela se perguntava se devia voltar, o perdeu de vista. Confusa e frustrada, ela continuou um pouco mais adiante até um braço sair de uma árvore, tapar sua boca e puxá-la firme contra um grande e tenso corpo.

- Me seguindo, Weasley? Numa missão para Potter?

Ela tentou falar, mas viu a inutilidade disso, pois a mão dele cobria sua boca. Sacudiu-se, mas ele só apertou mais. Soltando um grito de dor, ela mordeu a palma da mão dele. Forte. Xingando, ele a soltou e ela se virou para ele, se afastando um pouco.

- Honestamente, Malfoy, Harry não tem interesse suficiente em você para pedir para alguém te seguir.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Então é você quem tem interesse?

- Não. Sim. Quero dizer... – ela bufou – Por que você não está com seus colegas?

- Eu gosto de ficar sozinho depois de um jogo – disse facilmente.

- Não, você não gosta – ela se ouviu dizer, como se não estivesse mais em seu próprio corpo. _Pára!_ Gritou consigo mesma. _Pare de dizer tudo que lhe vem à mente._ – Você sempre sai com eles para beber cerveja amanteigada que vocês pegam na cozinha.

- E como _você_ sabe o que _eu_ sempre faço?

- Eu presto atenção – disse ativamente – Eu observo as pessoas.

- Bem, se você me olhasse com um pouco mais de atenção hoje, veria que eu claramente não quero falar com ninguém. E se você tem me observado mais atenciosamente no passado, saberia que certamente nunca quereria falar com _você_.

- Ótimo! – ela deu as costas para ele de uma maneira esperando ser dramática.

Desejou que alguma fera o _devorasse_.

~

Claro que isso não era o que ela queria de jeito nenhum. E depois desse dia, ela começou a prestar muito mais atenção a Draco Malfoy. O observava nas refeições, como ele comia separado do resto dos Sonserinos, com exceção de Pansy Parkinson que às vezes o fazia sorrir. Crabbe e Goyle eram sempre mais guarda-costas do que amigo para ele, mas ultimamente, eles pareciam ser menos do que isso. As disputas entre Draco, Ron e Harry que ainda eram tão vívidas nas memórias de Ginny, pareciam não existir. Eles discutiam ocasionalmente, mas na maior parte do tempo pareciam ter aderido ao estilo 'viva e deixe viver'.

Ela não podia vê-lo nas aulas, claro, porque não compartilhavam nenhuma, mas sabia bem seu calendário e descobriu que ele tinha Adivinhação durante um horário livre. E então, antes de Madame Trelawney começar a aula, Ginny se arrastou até o seu velho sótão empoeirado e encontrou um lugar onde podia se esconder antes que os alunos do sétimo ano entrassem para mais uma aula chata onde pretendiam que viam seus futuros.

E Ginny observava.

Crueldade sempre foi um parte de sua fachada, sem esforço e limpa como o brilho da lâmina de uma espada; feita para cortar, e cortar fundo. Como a espada, Draco não podia evitar o que era. Agora, com a idade sua crueldade foi refinada, e com isso, uma sabedoria que ela esta certa que ele não possuía quando mais novo. Mas havia ressentimento nele agora, quase como se ele desejasse por mudanças... de cenário, de posição, qualquer coisa. Ele era a lâmina que em toda superfície que passava, ele esperava cegar o fio.

Depois de quase três semanas observando, Ginny veio à perturbada conclusão que ela não queria que ele perdesse o fio, ela queria, de fato, que ele fosse bem afiado a ponto de cortá-la, fazendo-a sangrar até as memórias escaparem numa cascata vermelha e ela pudesse finalmente se ver livre para ter paz.

Era um dia claro de sol não muito depois de sua descoberta reflexiva que ele a encurralou pela primeira vez num corredor escuro.

~

- Eu quero saber por que você vem me seguindo e eu quero saber agora.

- Eu não estou...

- Você _está_ e mais, você é péssima nisso, Weasley. Posso ouvir seus ruídos durante a aula da Trelawney. 

- Tá bem. Talvez eu esteja te seguindo. E daí?

- É sério? Ou você finalmente ficou louca, hmm? Todos esses anos correndo atrás do Potter e ele te ignorando finalmente te atingiram, não? E você resolveu correr atrás de outro apanhador?

Ele era lindo e duro, bravo e calmo tudo ao mesmo tempo; Tom tinha sido igual. Exceto que Tom não xingava ela ou a fazia sentir idiota, Tom dizia que ela era linda também, que ela podia ser tudo pra ele, que ela podia ser alguém. Não havia essa pretensão com Draco. Ele a odiava porque ela era uma Weasley e mesmo se essa não fosse a melhor razão do mundo, ainda era ódio, e não se pode odiar o nada. Seu ódio a fazia ser real.

- Me beija – ela disse, de novo sem pensar.

Os olhos dele, se possível, se esbugalharam um pouco.

- O-O que?

- Ah, deixa pra lá, eu mesma faço. – ela murmurou, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e pressionar seus lábios firmemente nos dele.

Estavam ambos chocados por um momento, pálidos e fascinados em iguais proporções, não dispostos a fazer algo como parar o beijo. Aos poucos, os lábios dele se suavizaram e os dela também. As mãos dele ganharam as suas costas enquanto ela desalinhava o penteado perfeito do cabelo dele. Logo estavam atracado um ao outro, apertando e chupando, mordendo e gemendo enquanto adentravam mais nas sombras. Draco tateou atrás de si e uma passagem secreta se abriu. Eles caíram no chão, um em cima do outro, mais em nenhum segundo perderam contato um do corpo do outro, nem quando começaram a se livrar das roupas.

Ginny estava desapontada, o fio dele não a cortou, quase não a machucou. Seus toques poderiam quase ser chamados de gentis e isso a fez chorar por motivos que ela não saberia dizer. Ela perdeu a virgindade com alguém que a odiava na escadaria de uma passagem secreta perto da sala da Prof. Trelawney.

Ela nunca deu a Draco tempo suficiente para ouvi-lo dizer que ele havia perdido a dele da mesma maneira.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- Acredito que vocês entenderam o dever?

- Não foi necessária uma grande força intuitiva para adivinhar que você queria que nós respondêssemos as perguntas um do outro.

- Especialmente considerando que as instruções estavam no cabeçalho da folha. – Ginny completou debochadamente.****

Penella notou que quanto mais eles faziam terapia juntos, mais Ginny começava a dotar os hábitos de Draco de ser tão desagradável quanto podia. Ou talvez isso tenha a ver com a tarefa. Parecia bem simples... responder as seguintes cinco perguntas como se fosse seu parceiro e depois responder as mesmas cinco perguntas como você mesmo, compará-las e contratá-las... isso sempre gerou resultados interessantes. Com sua experiência, Penella notou que as pessoas nunca se viam da mesma maneira que os outros a viam e ficavam desiludidas pelas respostas.

De alguma maneira, ela duvidava que um dos dois sofreriam alguma desilusão. A hostilidade entre eles era tão aberta que ela duvidava que qualquer palavra escrita nos pergaminhos que ambos seguravam teria algum impacto não importa o quanto cruel fosse.

O olhar de Draco, no entanto... esse olhar fez Penella para. Se ele fosse qualquer outro garoto, ela pensaria que ele estava nervoso por causa de alguma coisa. Ridículo, claro, ela se censurou. Como ele disse antes, o garoto não tinha medo de nada, salvo a fúria de seu pai. Mas mesmo assim...

- Quem quer ir primeiro? – Penella disse.

- Eu vou, - Ginny murmurou – "Cinco perguntas por 'Draco Malfoy'" – Ela realmente simbolizou com as mãos as aspas e limpou a garganta.

- "Se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa que você fez na sua vida, o que seria?" – 'Eu teria certeza que me desviaria antes do Olho-Tonto Moody me transformar em doninha'.

- "Como você se vê em dez anos?" – 'Malvado'.

- "Qual a sua melhor lembrança da sua infância?" – 'O dia em que superei Harry Potter. Não, espera... esse é o melhor _sonho_ de infância que eu nunca realizei'.

- "Qual seu objetivo na vida?" – 'Ser o garoto mais lindo do mundo'.

- "Você alguma vez se apaixonou?" – 'Só por mim mesmo'.

Foi a vez da Penella limpar a garganta. Draco fechou a cara sobre a usual máscara que Penella já começava a acostumar-se.

- Muito esperto Ginny, - disse Penella – implicante, mas esperto. Agora, suas próprias respostas?

- "Se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa que você fez na sua vida, o que seria?" – ' Eu queimaria meu diário no começo do meu primeiro ano'.

- "Como você se vê em dez anos?" – 'Feliz'.

- "Qual a sua melhor lembrança da sua infância?" – 'Tem tantas que fica difícil escolher uma'.

- "Qual seu objetivo na vida?" – 'Ser alguém'.

- "Você alguma vez se apaixonou?" – 'Sim'.

Na última pergunta, Draco bufou e fez um pequeno som de desagrado.

Ginny parou e virou violentamente a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Que foi? O que é tão engraçado sobre as minhas respostas?

- Nada, - ele contestou determinado e ela desviou o olhar. Ambos ficaram olhando para o nada por quase um minuto. Draco quebrou este clima primeiro – Só essa patética paixonite pelo Potter ser considerada amor. Você não saberia o que é amor nem se ele estivesse em baixo do teu nariz.

- É verdade, sempre quando penso em autoridades no assunto 'Amor', penso em Draco Malfoy.- Ginny falou.

- Draco - Penella interrompeu gentilmente - Acredito que seja a sua vez.

- Sim, mas eu mudei de idéia. Não quero fazer essa estúpida tarefa.

-Mas você já a fez, Draco. É sua escolha, claro, mas não completar a tarefa é repetir a matéria também.

Penella estava mexendo com o orgulho deste Sonserino neste momento. Ele não permitiria que tantos pontos fossem retirados e sua casa, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que se abrir. A mulher estava quase convicta que Draco fez a sua tarefa muito mais seriamente que Ginny fizera.

Sem mais delongas, Draco começou a ler.

- "Se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa que você fez na sua vida, o que seria?" - 'Eu jogaria aquele diário de volta na cara de Lucius Malfoy.'

- "Como você se vê em dez anos?" - 'Feliz'.

- "Qual a sua melhor lembrança da sua infância?" - 'Seria como escolher um filho preferido, cada um tem seu charme.'

- "Qual seu objetivo na vida?" - ' Fazer-me acreditar no que todo mundo já sabe.'

- "Você alguma vez se apaixonou?" – ' Eu já odiei, não é a mesma coisa?'

Ginny engoliu seco – Não está escrito isso!! Você está trapaceando!

- Honestidade, se lembra? – Draco disse se referindo os feitiços lançados naquela sala - Toma aqui, leia você mesma se não acredita. Não estou afim de ficar tentando te convencer. Próximo.

- "Se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa que você fez na sua vida, o que seria?" – ' A primeira vez que encontrei com Harry Potter.'

- "Como você se vê em dez anos?" – ' Vivendo em uma casa, que meu pai não comprou, com alguém que eu amo.'

- "Qual a sua melhor lembrança da sua infância?" – 'O dia que eu encontrei Lúcifer.'

- "Qual seu objetivo na vida?" – ' Ser nada parecido com meu pai, mesmo assim fazer ele se orgulhar de mim.'

- "Você alguma vez se apaixonou?" – 'Sim'.

E assim que a última palavra foi dita, Draco jogou o pergaminho no chão e saiu da sala.

Ginny ficou encarando ele até depois de desaparecer no corredor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – final

Lúcifer era um gato

Um grande gato monstruoso cinza que chiava e mostrava as garras a qualquer um que se aproximasse. Qualquer um ou qualquer coisa, isso era, exceto se fosse Draco. Tornaram-se amigos quando Draco mal tinha saído das fraldas. Ele encontrou o velho animal zanzando pela propriedade Malfoy, assustando os cães de guarda. Seu pai teve repulsa à imediata ligação do filho com o gato, mas sua mãe adorou e deu a ele permissão para mantê-lo.

Seu pai sempre olhou o animal como se esperasse que ele estivesse armando alguma. Quando era mais jovem, Draco tinha certeza que Lúcifer _estava_ aprontando alguma. Grandes planos de dominar o mundo (ou pelo menos, a Mansão Malfoy). O que Draco imaginou nunca se concretizou, ao contrário, e ele logo aceitou que Lúcifer era somente seu gato de estimação e não um meio de libertação de Lucius Malfoy.

- Libertação, - Ginny divagou enquanto olhava o céu nublado acima – é como realmente se sente em relação à sua vida em família?

- Ainda sinto. – Draco confirmou, sua cabeça descansando confortavelmente no colo de Ginny. A mão dela brincando com os cabelos dele. Ele estava convencido que ela só fazia isso porque sentia uma perversa satisfação em desarrumar o que ele demorava vinte minutos toda manhã para arrumar. Ela o encontrou falando com Pansy mais cedo. Eles estavam conversando sobre o dever de Poções; mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de dizer isso a Ginny, por isso ela estava especialmente irritada. O ciúme absurdo dela o divertia, mesmo que não entendesse o comportamento possessivo que ela tinha para com ele.

- Eu acho que gostaria de conhecer o velho Lúcifer. – Ginny disse pensativa – Qualquer gato que tenha feito Lucius Malfoy ficar apreensivo não pode ser tão ruim.

- Ele morreu – Draco disse. As mãos de Ginny pararam de afagar os cabelos dele e ela tentou pensar em algo para dizer. Antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer coisa, ele continuou com uma voz que ganhava força a cada palavra. – Eu soube antes do jogo naquele dia que você me seguiu pela primeira vez. Uma coruja da minha mãe. Ele morreu alguns dias antes e ela finalmente criou coragem para me contar. Eu... isso é estúpido, mas eu queria ganhar por ele. Então eu ganhei.

- Não é estúpido. – ela disse serenamente enquanto seus dedos voltaram a acariciar seus cabelos. Ela não continuou com sua satisfação perversa, ao contrário, esperava dar a ele uma espécie de conforto.

 Esse foi o dia que ela descobriu que o odiava porque o amava tanto. E esse foi o dia que prometeu a si mesma que nunca iria deixar que ele descobrisse isso.

Por mais interessante que possa parecer, esse também foi o dia que Draco descobriu que ela o odiava e que sempre o faria, não importa o quanto ele tentasse demonstrá-la que a amava.

~

- Droga, Malfoy, _espera_!

- Deixa quieto, Weasley. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Teimoso.

Quando Draco apressou o passo, Ginny se pôs a correr atrás dele. Voou nas costas dele como um esquilo, o que mandou ambos direto pro chão.

- Ufa – Draco se virou até que suas costas estivessem voltas para o chão. Ginny em cima dele. – O que que há de errado com você, Ginny?

- Eu não sei. Por que você levou a tarefa a sério? Nós não... nós não estamos sérios, Malfoy.

- Não, Ginny, _você_ não está séria. – disse cansadamente – Apesar dos rumores que você possa ter ouvido dizerem o contrário, eu não faço as coisas casualmente.

Ela sabia disso. Em algum lugar dentro dela, Ginny sabia que não havia nada de casual sobre ele. Mas ela supôs... erradamente, estava começando a crer... que o relacionamento deles foi o primeiro pra ele. E isso era... bom... ter alguém para ir quando você precisa conversar, gritar, brigar, chorar ou simplesmente sentir.

Então, ela percebeu tardiamente, esse era o motivo das pessoas manterem relacionamentos em primeiro lugar.

- Eu... eu não sabia.

Ele revirou os olhos. – É, creio que isso é bem óbvio agora.

- Você... quero dizer, você se importa comigo?

- Já que você aparentemente perdeu a capacidade de ler nas entrelinhas, vou simplesmente soletrar pra você, hmm? – Ele botou os braços em baixo da cabeça e a encarou, o cabelo dela rebeldemente fora do lugar devido à queda, o peito subindo e descendo devido ao esforço para respirar. Uma folha se misturava ao cabelo da garota. – Estou apaixonado por você, idiota; já estou há um tempão.

A boca de Ginny tremeu. – Se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira, eu juro, vou te matar.

Draco respirou fundo, exausto. – Eu não sei o que fazer com você...

 - Eu sei. Sou uma estúpida. Desculpa. – Ela se debruçou e o beijou brevemente, mas foi definitivamente o tipo de beijo que significa alguma coisa. Uma promessa. – Mas eu te amo. Mesmo quando eu te odeio. Isso faz... quero dizer, certamente, isso faz você lidar comigo mais facilmente?

- Hmm – Ele murmurou em tom discordância. Levantou a mão e retirou a folha do cabelo dela, jogando-a de lado. Então aprofundou os dedos pelas mechas do cabelo e puxou a boca da garota até a sua para uma mais demorada, mais satisfatória exploração. – Não vai ser fácil. – Ele alertou uma vez que se afastaram – Agora que vamos tentar ficar juntos sem nos odiarmos, vai ficar complicado.

- Talvez devamos continuar como se ainda odiássemos um ao outro, então. – Ela sugeriu – Além da tortura emocional debilitante que isso traz, era quase adorável a maior parte do tempo. Não acho que as coisas vão ser muito diferentes.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas decidiu não discutir. Pelo menos, não naquela hora. Ele rolou com ela até que esta ficasse com as costas voltadas para o chão, não muito longe do lugar onde ela o seguiu pela primeira vez. Ele se livrou das roupas deles dois facilmente e ela deslizou as pernas por volta da cintura dele, entrelaçando firme a mão dela com uma mão enquanto a outra sustentava o peso de seu corpo contra o chão.

O ritmo era calmo e sem pressa. Embora antes eles geralmente fossem rápidos, agora o compasso deles era lento, querendo prolongar o momento ao máximo. Draco passou seus lábios na bochecha, nos olhos fechados cheios de prazer dela e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. A mão dela atingiu a lombar dele deixando cinco marcas lá, mais tarde naquela noite ele mostraria isso a ela, obtendo como resposta um rubor da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido – Eu te amo e isso é o que faz toda a diferença, sua tolinha neurótica.

~

No dia seguinte, Penella notou uma evidente vibração vinda de Draco e Ginny.

- Acredito que vocês deram um jeito de resolver as dificuldades geradas pela tarefa de vocês.

- É – Draco sorriu e a imagem de um tubarão passou pela cabeça de Penella – Você ficaria deslumbrada ao saber o que algumas horas de sólida, focada atenção fazem por um problema.

Ginny tossiu alto – Obrigada, Penella. Nós realmente apreciamos todo trabalho duro que você teve sobre o nosso comportamento.

Penella sorriu amavelmente – Só estava fazendo meu trabalho, querida. – Ela folheou suas anotações – Vocês ficarão felizes em saber que depois da sessão de hoje, estarei passando vocês na matéria.

- Sério? – Ginny não pôde evitar, se sentia imensamente excitada. O curso de Penella foi de longe o mais difícil neste ano. Ela não era exatamente uma adepta de desvendar sua própria psique. Olhou para Draco e relutantemente admitiu que teria que agradecê-lo por isso. Essa era nova, ser grata a ele sem se odiar por isso.

- Eu só tenho um último dever – Penella disse.

- Lá vem ela. – Draco murmurou.

- Nós vamos terminar da maneira que começamos: associação de palavras. Srta. Weasley responde primeiro, depois o Sr. Malfoy. – Ao consentimento de ambos, ela começou.

- Amor?

- Bom.

- Ginny.

Ginny corou e Draco se recusou a olhar Penella nos olhos.

- Sonserina?

- Draco.

- Orgulho.

- Grifinória?

- Orgulho.

- Otários.

Ginny o encarou. Draco deu de ombros resignado. Penella suspirou.

~

_Fin _


End file.
